


Sex Dream

by BornToLose



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Slight dom!Rami, Smut, Swearing, blowjob, brief mention of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: After a weird dream about Rami, you can't stop thinking about him naked all day.
Relationships: Rami Malek/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Sex Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one probably took me like a year or so and I'm really sorry for that, but here you are! I hope it isn't too bad as I haven't written smut for a while. As always, feedback is appreciated ❤

_You were just walking into Rami Malek's trailer when you spotted him sitting on the couch, wearing his white bathrobe. He asked you if you wanted a beer and - hesitantly yet polite as usual - you said yes. You took a seat and Rami got up to get two bottles out of the fridge in the small kitchen corner, but when he returned, he was butt naked, casually sitting down next to you and handing you your drink. You knew you weren't supposed to stare at him like that, but you couldn't resist. It was fucking weird, but you weren't able to take your eyes off of him. He grinned at you and took a sip from his bottle._

That's when your eyes shot open. What the hell was that even? A quick look at the clock told you you'd have to get up in a couple of minutes anyway, so you decided to get ready for work a bit earlier than you normally did.

Thank God this was only a dream. You seriously wouldn't have known what to do if this had been actually happening to you. Sure, Rami was hot, there was no denying it. Actually, you'd begun to develop a crush on him, but it was only a crush, so you didn't have to worry much as it would fade away after some time. Still, it wasn't right for you - his costume assistant - to even let those thoughts that were buried deep inside the back of your head show. They were supposed to stay right where they were.

You had a strange feeling after this dream. Did it mean something? For every dream there was a background… In the time you had left before you'd have to catch the subway, you looked the meaning of this kind of dreams up on the internet and you were told that you were 'safely exploring the possibilities' in your case. Interesting. Why did you have to explore them through a dream you wouldn't be able to forget about all day?

On the set, you started to feel insecure. You wouldn't be able to face him for days without showing any kind of suspicious behavior. Unlike him, you weren't that good of an actor. How were you going to survive today when you still had to work with him? It was just your luck that Rami was the first person to greet you with a hug. "Morning! How have you been?"

"Uh good, yeah. How about you?" You tried to keep your cool and while you thought you'd failed at this mission, he didn't seem to really notice.

"I'm good too, thanks." God, that smile. The last time you'd seen that smile, he was sitting next to you naked and you were dreaming. It would never be the same anymore. Now it was doomed to always come with a weird aftertaste.

After you had a chat, you helped the actor get into his Freddie costume. Doing so, you found it incredibly difficult to look directly at him. He was like Medusa to you and that wasn't going to change until you'd get over this damn dream, whenever that may be. The difference was he wouldn't turn you into stone, instead a tomato if you'd initiate eye contact. Rami never brought it up, though, and that was a good thing because you wouldn't have the balls to tell him about why you'd been acting so strange today.

While every day at work usually felt much shorter than it actually was, today seemed to go on forever and all you wanted to do was go home and get the image of your naked co-worker out of your head. You had the picture in front of your eyes all day and you couldn't stop thinking about it. Not that it was a terrible image - quite the opposite actually -, but it was a major distraction from your normally so focused way of working. It was burned into your brain till the end of time.

When filming was finally done for the day and you had to assist Rami to get out of his costume, you noticed him staring at you as you fidgeted with his 'angel costume', as you'd named it. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, raising an eyebrow.

You jumped a bit and your head shot up as if he'd just told you something shocking. "Y-yeah, I only had a weird dream," you stammered, shaking your head. Poor excuses didn't work with him. He knew when you were lying, so you didn't even try anymore.

"About me?"

You looked down again after seeing the same cheeky grin you'd seen in your dream shortly before you'd woken up. "Actually… yes," you murmured in defeat, hoping he didn't hear that.

After he didn't respond, you noticed Rami staring at you. It was a look your friends liked to call eye-fucking. You were barely able to suppress a chuckle because it looked so exaggerated. Neither could you hide your blush. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I could ask you the same," he laughed and bit his lip. "You've been looking at me like that all day!"

Your cheeks took on a darker shade of red and you quickly helped him get rid of the top, turning away to hang it up. "I think I know what your dream was about, given your behavior today…"

There was a tone in his voice that you couldn't quite identify. You could tell that his voice was a bit deeper than usual all of a sudden… Lust maybe? What you couldn't tell was if he was still showing off his excellent acting skills or if he was being serious. The tables had turned too quickly for you to follow.

In an unexpected rush of confidence, you asked, "Well, and what was it about?" You immediately regretted it - until Rami stepped closer to you.

"It was a sex dream, wasn't it?" he rasped, sending a shiver down your spine.

Kind of? Not quite yet, but it was going to evolve into one. You counted it as one, anyway.

He drew his answer from the one you didn't give and smirked, his breath fanning over your neck as he whispered, "Knew it. Look at me please."

You hesitantly turned your head, glancing between his eyes and that smirk. "Y'know, I must admit I've had one of those too… about you."

It felt like your heart stopped beating for a second and without realizing it, your eyes widened. "Y-you did?" He had to be fucking around with you, there was no way he'd had one of those dreams about you too.

"Mhm. And you know what? I know you want it to happen in real life," he muttered and you already had a wet feeling in your pants without him even touching you in the slightest. "And don't try to lie to me. I know you do."

You hated that he was right and it was almost a bit scary how he seemed to be able to read your mind. The look you'd been giving him must have been enough confirmation for him that he really did know what you were thinking. So he put one of his hands against the wall behind you as the other was slowly creeping up your arm. "Will you let me hear you say it?"

You swallowed and nodded, "Yes… I do." If you'd said you wanted him to take you right here right now, you wouldn't have been lying, but you decided that was perhaps too much for now. You preferred to let him lead the way.

"Gosh," he let out a breathy chuckle and lifted your chin, subtly forcing you to keep looking at him. As if you'd ever take your eyes off that face…

With a brief glance at your lips, he leaned down to capture them in a slow and gentle, yet demanding kiss. You didn't hesitate to return it. Not when you'd fantasized about doing this so many times in the past four weeks approximately. He certainly knew what he wanted and that was you. You moaned softly when he slipped his tongue inside your mouth and pinned you against the wall, the hand that had been holding your chin now reaching up to loosen the scrunchie that was holding your hair together in a messy bun.

When you finally broke the kiss that suddenly felt so short, even though it must have lasted a least a few seconds, Rami's lips travelled down your jaw and to your neck. You didn't have to think to know the mark he was leaving would be perfectly visible for the next two weeks, but you couldn't care less that moment. It would be a bit embarrassing to walk around with it, but it was worth it. Worth getting a hickey from Rami fucking Malek.

"Please," you begged, your eyes fluttering shut as you embraced this moment. You weren't able to say much more, but Rami seemed to understand as he pulled away and dragged you over to the leather couch. You sat down, biting your lip in excitement.

"Enjoying it, huh?" he teased, taking his white trousers off and hanging them up along with the other half of the costume. When he returned to you, he hovered over you and placed his hands on the backrest, his eyes dark as he looked into your orbs. It was definitely over for you when he briefly licked his lips and waited a couple more seconds before leaning in for another kiss. But this one wasn't as gentle as the first one; it was a deeper and more vigorous kiss. A kiss that told you it was getting serious now. His hands were tangled in your hair and just when you were about to get really into it, he broke away.

The bulge in his boxer briefs was obvious by now and to be honest, it looked almost painful. "Okay..." It was only now that you noticed you weren't the only one with a flushed face. "Honestly, I didn't see this coming, so I don't have any condoms near," he laughed nervously.

"There's always the good old blowjob," you replied in the most casual voice you could muster, grinning a bit cheekily.

Rami smirked and sat beside you, proudly grazing a finger over the hickey that had already taken on a red color. "Sounds good to me if you're up for it."

You smiled back at him and kneeled in front of him, helping him pull down his briefs. "You're always good at undressing me," he joked, biting his bottom lip as he watched you get to work.

Despite secretly finding this comment kind of funny, it made you roll your eyes and glare at him to shut him up.

It had been pretty long since the last time you'd done this - or since you'd had a boyfriend, for that matter. That was probably what made it feel more hazardous than it would have if you had been used to giving blowjobs. It surely wasn't something you did every day. You assumed you were good nonetheless because Rami's grip on your hair was steadily tightening and the moans that escaped his lips every now and then were definitely a result of pleasure. In between he praised you, murmuring, "God, you're doing so well" and other encouraging words that motivated you even more.

Once in a while when you glanced up at him, he threw his head back, quietly moaning, "I'm close." That was enough for you to go even harder, trying to push him over the edge. You felt a sharp pull on your hair when he came and to avoid making a mess, you swallowed. As you pulled your mouth away and sat back on your knees before getting up onto the sofa again, you breathed, "I'm not that type of girl, you know?"

You grabbed a tissue from the coffee table to wipe your chin and mouth as Rami slowly came back to his senses. He smiled tiredly and leaned his head against your shoulder, sighing. "I know."


End file.
